villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xerosic
Xerosic, also known as Dr. Xerosic, (Japanese: クセロシキ Xerosicy) is one of five Team Flare scientists in Pokémon X and Y, as well as a hidden antagonist in the Looker sidequest. In the games Xerosic is one of five Team Flare scientists that are the driving force behind the team. He is the only male Scientist of them all, who has red goggles and hair that makes an impression. He helps Team Flare in changing the world. When the player reaches the bottom floor of Lysandre Labs, Lysandre tells the player they must fight Xerosic, and if they win, they can choose a button to try and stop the Ultimate Weapon. Once the player defeats Xerosic, any button he/she chooses will result in Xerosic turning on the machine. If the blue button is chosen, Xerosic will laugh, and reveal that he has a switch to turn on the machine anyways. If the red button is chosen, Xerosic will say, "You pressed it! You pressed it!" and the machine will be activated. He does not appear until after the Elite Four and Champion are defeated. In the anime Xerosic made his debut appearance in From A to Z!. He was first seen at Lysandre Labs, receiving information that both Mable and Celosia had failed in their missions to capture 50% Zygarde and Zygarde Core, respectively. He then informed them that Aliana and Bryony would now take on the capturing missions as well. At the end of the episode, he was seen watching the footage Bryony had sent of her encounter with 10% Zygarde together with Lysandre. He became excited over discovering that Zygarde possessed a power Team Flare had previously been unaware of. He reappeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave!, again coordinating Team Flare's attacks on Squishy and the study of Zygarde's powers. In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, Xerosic traveled to a remote island with a pair of Team Flare Admins and some Team Flare Grunts. They conducted a test of a prototype weapon developed by Team Flare to utilize the energy of the Zygarde Cores and Mega Evolution. The weapon's laser, when fired, caused the trees on the island to grow wildly and begin blooming red flowers. This result pleased Xerosic, who contacted Lysandre with the news. He reappeared in Unlocking Some Respect!, where he performed experiments on Z2 with the help of fellow Team Flare Admins and Team Flare Grunts, using the megalith that Lysandre captured back in Mega Evolution Special III. He reappeared in Championing a Research Battle! and A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, Xerosic, sitting in the driver's seat of a truck outside the Lumiose Gym, contacted Lysandre through a Team Flare Admin's Holo Caster. Afterward, he was seen inside the Lumiose Gym, where he and some Team Flare Grunts set up some of their equipment that they transported from the trucks that they drove in, including glass cases that held Z2 and some Zygarde Cells. He reappeared in XY131, XY132, and XY133, overseeing Team Flare's operation and successfully capturing Squishy with the Mega Evolution energy ray. He reappeared in XY134, where he was challenged by Clemont to a battle for the Lumiose Gym, although this only served as a distraction for Clembot to disable the Mega Evolution ray. Xerosic was defeated and, after taking notice of Clembot, was sent tumbling down a trapdoor. He was revealed to have bandages on his head on the Poké TV segment. He will reappear in XY139, where he will battle with Ash and his Greninja. Looker Sidequest Xerosic initially remains MFA until the chapter where Emma dissapears to look for a job. A mysterious cyborg called Essentia starts disquising itself as a human to fight trainers and steal their Pokemon, and also vandalizes a work of art in the Lumiose Art Museum. The player keeps chasing after Essentia, until both the player and Looker corner Essentia. It threatens to kill Emma's Espurr, and just as it is about to do so, Looker takes the hit, and it asks why he protected the Pokemon, and disappears. It is later found out do to info from Malva, a former member of Team Flare, as well as one of the Elite Four, that there is a secret floor on Lysandre Labs. The player invades the area, and gets to a room with many files. As they are read, it is revealed Dr. Xerosic has been trying to fund Team Flare ever since Lysandre's suicide bombing, and put up posters for people to try Project Essentia. The Essentia Suit puts the wearer in a coma-like state, and allows Xerosic to control the person inside of it. Emma read the poster while looking for a job, and accepted it. Reading more shows Xerosic seems to care slightly for Emma's wellbeing. Xerosic then barges in the room with Essentia, and has the player fight Essentia multiple times, until it runs out of Pokemon. Looker barges in the room too, and frees Emma from the suit. She sees Looker and Xerosic, and assumes that they were just meeting with each other, leaving the lab in blissful ignorance. Looker arrests Xerosic, and says that before he is taken to the International Police to be taken into custoday, that he can have dinner with him and Emma. As Looker is about to leave the Kalos region, he has Emma and the player meet with him and Xerosic, and explains he is a member of the International Police, an organization that has not had much light shed on its identity yet. Doctor Xerosic gives Emma his Pokemon so that she can become a Pokemon trainer, and then leaves the game permanently. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Xerosic makes his first appearance in the X & Y chapter alongside his fellow Team Flare members. He, Bryony, and Celosia witness the legendary Pokémon Xerneas and Yveltal rampage through Vaniville Town during a battle with each other. They note that they need the Pokémon to power their ultimate weapon, but currently have no means as to capture them. Pokemon 169Crobat Dream.png|Crobat ♂ (formerly) 687Malamar.png|Malamar ♂ (formerly) Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Manga Villains Category:Elementals Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Mental Illness Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Minion